


Adventourous Sex

by SocioCannibal



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocioCannibal/pseuds/SocioCannibal
Summary: Lupin and Fujiko prepare for a night of fun, but tricks are abound and Lupin is left in quite a vulnerable position. Thankfully Jigen shows up to help out.





	

Lupin would be lying if he said he wasn’t into adventurous sex. He had been with many, many women and men. The same sex just got boring if one participated in it again and again. He and Fujiko often shared their kinks when it came to their sexual relations. Which is why Lupin’s wrists were currently cuffed above his head to the metal frame of the hotel bed. He rested against several pillows, legs splayed out, and his toes curling in excitement, waiting for Fujiko to join him. She stood across the room, wearing only impossibly low cut leather shorts. Lupin certainly wasn’t complaining, enjoying the view – and the feel of the leather cuffs on his wrists too. Fujiko had actually purchased a full outfit, but it had been discarded in the heat of the moment. 

She glanced at him over her shoulder and winked. “Ready?” she asked.

Lupin nodded eagerly. He bent his knees, positioning them on either side of the bed, spreading his legs a little wider and exposing a bit more of his body. Fujiko sauntered toward, hiding whatever she was fumbling with before behind her back. 

“Such a good boy,” she praised. 

“When I want to be,” Lupin replied. 

She gave him a small smile and sat on the edge of the bed. Fujiko produced the hidden item. “This okay?” she asked, holding up the padded blindfold for Lupin to inspect.

He nodded again and sighed. “Very okay.”

Fujiko leaned forward and fastened the blindfold around Lupin’s head. She waved her hand in front of his face when she was done, making sure he couldn’t see. Lupin didn’t react when she danced her fingers around in front of him. Satisfied, Fujiko moved across the bed, and crawled between Lupin’s legs. She watched his form shiver just slightly with anticipation. She danced her fingers up his cock, grinning as it twitched under her touch.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Fujiko asked.

“Fujicakes… don’t tease me,” he begged.

“Oh, but you loved to be teased,” Fujiko replied, gripping his dick with her hand and giving it a hard squeeze.

Lupin whined and squirmed, his legs shifting just a bit. She stroked his cock with long, smooth pulls and asked, “Don’t you love it, my little toy?”

Lupin whimpered again, biting his lower lip and nodding feverently. Fujiko leaned in, pressing her body against his. She kissed his across his cheek before nipping his ear and tugging on his earlobe.

“Say it,” she whispered, “Say you love it.”

Lupin groaned. “I love it…”

He tipped his head back against the frame of the bed and breathed deeply. Fujiko pumped his cock faster, and latched onto his neck with her lips. Lupin let himself shudder again as he moaned. Fujiko bit into his throat, sucking and tugging on the skin to leave a red mark. “Oh, fuck me…” Lupin moaned.

“Later,” Fujiko replied, “But right now…” 

The bed sagged under some weight as Fujiko repositioned herself. She lay between Lupin’s legs and gently kissed his cock. He sighed, realizing what she was up to. Fujiko ran her tongue along the shaft of his dick, outlining the faint veins of it. Lupin groaned. Fujiko finally placed her lips around the head of his cock and suckled. She gazed up as she did, studying Lupin’s face. He panted, his head tipped back and mouth wide open in a silent moan. His legs twitched, likely struggling to keep them open as Fujiko worked on him. She took Lupin’s cock in, sliding her lips up and down its length. 

“Yes!” he groaned, “Yes, Fujiko! Oh, baby…”

Fujiko rolled her eyes at his remarks, even though he couldn’t she her. She watched him instead, adjusting for each time Lupin bucked his hips. She watched carefully, waiting for the moment when the muscles of stomach tighten. Lupin grunted and then inhaled sharply. His legs tensed and his toes curls, and then – Fujiko pulled away from him, her mouth suddenly gone.

Lupin sat there, still a bit tense but mostly in shock. Then he gave a weak smile. “Fujicakes~” he whined, “C’mon, don’t do this…”

Fujiko hummed as she pulled herself up, sitting on her folded legs. “Oh, Lupin,” she replied. “Don’t worry. You’ll still be hard when I get back, won’t you?” 

She got off the bed and retrieved her bra and shirt. “You’ll be thinking all about what I’m going to do to you when I get back.”

“When you get back?” Lupin asked, “Oh, no, please… Fujiko, don’t go. Don’t leave me hanging.”

“It won’t be long,” Fujiko said. She glanced over herself in the mirror attached the dresser, fixing her hair and quickly checking her makeup. She grabbed Lupin’s wallet from the nightstand as well as his keys. “I’ve just got some errands to run,” she said. Fujiko kissed his cheek and exited the room, pulling the door shut tight behind her.

“Fujiko!” Lupin shouted, “Oh, fuck… Fine! Once I get out these cuffs, we’re through! I’m done with women!”

Lupin knew Fujiko was likely long gone. And that he’d never really swear off women. He tugged on the cuffs attached to bedframe and cursed that he had been so easily convinced to let her tie him up. Then he’d let her blindfold him. That was the biggest mistake. It was going to take him forever to escape while he couldn’t see. And he couldn’t push his hard dick down. The frustration of being on the brink of orgasm kept his mind securely occupied. Lupin pulled harder on the binds and yelled out in anger. 

“I hate this!” he huffed. 

So Lupin sat there. For who knows how long… His dick was just starting calm down when he heard the door to room open. He lifted his head. “Fujiko?” he asked.

“Jesus Christ, Lupin…” Jigen grumbled at him. “What the fuck did you let her do to you?”

“Hey! I thought I was gonna get great sex!” Lupin protested, “Don’t be mean to me, Jigen-chan!”

“Don’t call me that.”

Lupin pouted in the direction of Jigen’s voice. He listened to his partner in crime shuffle around the room. Then there were hands on either side of his, touching the blindfold. He heard the metal clink of the latch and the leather was removed from his head. Lupin blinked a couple of times. 

Jigen cupped his cheek. “Idiot,” he grumbled. 

“Are you going to help me out or just scold me?” Lupin asked.

“I should just leave you there,” Jigen replied. He stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed, his back turned to the thief. Lupin stretched out his leg and tapped his foot against Jigen’s back. He heard the familiar click and whoosh of Jigen’s lighter before seeing a small smoke curl rise above the gunman’s head.

“Jigen…”

“Shut up,” Jigen ordered.

Lupin tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. Jigen didn’t sound mad at him. It was more of an amused tone. Jigen glanced over his should at Lupin and grinned. Lupin felt a rush of heat flow through him and his dick perked up.

Jigen loosened his tie and shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it across the room. He then took off his hat and set it gently on the dresser. Lupin shivered. Finally. Jigen only took his hat off when he was serious about fucking Lupin senseless. 

“I can’t believe you let her tie you up and steal your wallet…” he said, pulling his tie from his collar. He unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. Jigen tugged his belt from his slacks and held it up for Lupin to see. 

“What am I going to do you?”

Lupin flushed and smiled, unable to hide his excitement. “Punish me?” he offered, shaking his hips and spreading his legs. 

“Hm… I’ll have to turn you over,” Jigen said, “To spank you. And then tie you back up to fuck you.”

Lupin bit his lip to stifle his moan. “I’ll be good,” he promised, “I’ll cooperate.”

Jigen looks him over, apprehensive. Lupin nodded eagerly, trying to reassure him. He didn’t want to delay a mind blowing orgasm any more than necessary. Jigen moved in close and unhooked one cuff from the bed frame. He held Lupin’s leather clad wrist in his hand.

“Don’t move until I tell you to,” he warned. 

Lupin nodded, dropped his arm to the bed and kept it there. Jigen crossed over to the other side of him and repeated the action with Lupin’s opposite hand. He grabbed one of the pillows that had been propping Lupin up. Jigen folded it and set it on the bed. He sat next to it and pointed to his lap.

“Come here,” he beckoned to Lupin.

Lupin scrambled forward and stretched across Jigen’s lap, grabbing the pillow to support his upper half. He immediately felt Jigen’s hand grip the right globe of his ass and squeeze it tightly. 

“How many?” Lupin asked, anticipating a similar scene to ones they’ve played before. He was used to counting.

“As many as I think you need,” Jigen replied, “Keep your focus on not cumming until I give you permission.”

“You’re so mean!” Lupin whined.

Jigen brought his hand down on Lupin’s ass with a hard slap. “Yes,” he deadpanned, “I’m so mean.”

Lupin yelped in surprise. He glanced over his shoulder at Jigen and watched the man raise his hand and slap him again. Lupin’s whole body moved forward just a bit with the shear force. He dropped his head down, supporting it with the pillow and reveled in the sting. Jigen hit him again and again, alternating between playful taps and burning slaps. Occasionally he stopped smacking altogether and rubbed Lupin’s cheeks, setting in the numbness. 

“You’re prettier with a pink ass,” Jigen said, once again squeezing a butt cheek. 

Lupin groaned and slowly swayed his hips from side to side. “You gonna keep going?”  
“Don’t tempt me,” Jigen warned, “I’ll go until you cry.” 

Lupin glanced over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Jigen. He received another slap across both cheeks for that. It stung terribly now, but Lupin’s body kept reacting. His cock jumped between his legs as Jigen smacked him twice more.

“Alright, boy,” Jigen said, “Back into position.”

Jigen shoved Lupin off of his lap and stood up. Lupin huffed as his knees hit the floor, but he pulled himself off of the floor back onto to the bed. Lupin made himself comfortable against the pillows and smiled at Jigen. Jigen retied Lupins arms behind the bars on the headboard and even tightened the leather cuffs. 

“Don’t want you escaping,” he explained.

Lupin hummed, “You just want to leave a mark.”

Jigen shrugged and then walked to the dresser. He returned, tossing a bottle of lube between Lupin’s legs. Lupin tried to lower himself against the pillows, exposing his ass more. Sitting like this, with his hands just slightly elevated above his head, was going to make it difficult for Jigen to fuck him. But that made it fun. 

Jigen joined Lupin on the bed, sitting at the edge and undressing himself. Jigen worked slowly on unbuttoning each of the buttons down his shirt. He shrugged out of it and set it on the floor. Lupin tapped him with his foot. 

“Don’t be impatient,” Jigen warned. 

Lupin rolled his eyes. Jigen tugged his belt free and tossed it aside. He 

Then he moved to sit between Lupin’s legs. Lupin eagerly spread them wider. Jigen undid his pants and tugged them down along with his briefs. Lupin licked his lips at the sight. “I get to suck that afterward right?” he asked. 

Jigen popped the cap off of the lube bottle. “If you’re a good boy,” Jigen replied.

Lupin shuddered. Jigen lubed up his fingers and pressed them gently to Lupin’s hole, smearing the lube over his hole. “God…” Lupin breathed.

“Jigen is fine,” the gunman answered, smirking slightly.

Lupin laughed curtly and couldn’t stop himself. “I prefer Daisuke.”

Jigen thrust a finger roughly into Lupin then, forcing a grunt and then whine from his partner. Lupin swore in French, something Jigen didn’t understand. He didn’t care, Lupin had gotten the message. Jigen slowly worked his finger inside of Lupin, crooking it up against the muscles and nerves inside of him. Lupin moaned and tilted his head back, resting it on his arms behind his head. Jigen added another finger and spread them apart. He stretched Lupin like that for bit, thrusting his fingers in and out of the thief. 

“There you go,” Jigen said.

“Fuck, if you don’t hurry up,” Lupin groaned, “I’m gonna cum just like this.”

“Go ahead,” Jigen said, “But I’m going to keep going.” 

Jigen removed his fingers and gripped Lupin by the thighs. He positioned his cock at Lupin’s hole and pressed in slowly. Lupin moaned, “More…”

“Greedy,” Jigen said, thrusting his cock in as far as he could.

“You are too!” Lupin panted. 

Jigen smirked and thrust into him. The pace was slow at first, Jigen preferring to take his time and watch as Lupin fell apart. It was rare to see the thief like this, exposed and without his normally suave demeanor. Lupin’s body was hot, slight sheen of sweat on his skin. Jigen watched Lupin’s body move. His wrists rubbed against the leather cuffs, and Jigen could see the red marks forming on his arms. Lupin’s eyes were closed, mouth hanging open as he breathed and let out little moans. Jigen increased his speed, thrusting in him harder and deeper.

Lupin whimpered and glanced at Jigen, his face flustered and pink. “I’m gonna cum!” he whined. 

Jigen nodded and thrust as deeply as he could into Lupin. Lupin’s body shook, his legs closing just slightly. His dick jumped once, then twice and he grunted as he finally came, cum splattering across both of their stomachs. 

“F-fuck…”

“Good boy,” Jigen praised. 

Lupin laughed. “Yeah, yeah…” he replied, “I know what you really want.” 

He clenched his muscles and moved his hips as much as his current position would allow. Jigen fucked him then, gripping Lupin’s legs and throwing them up over his shoulders. He thrust fast and rough. Lupin grimaced for just a moment, likely wincing from the awkward position and slight pain. It had been a while since he had last been with Jigen – likely the last time he’d been with a man too. Lupin whimpered and flexed his muscles around Jigen’s cock. 

He evened out his thrusting, a bit of a slower pace, and released Lupin’s legs. Lupin kept his legs around Jigen’s shoulders as best he could. Jigen finally thrust into him as deeply as he could and came, coating Lupin’s insides with his spunk. Lupin moaned, his legs slipping from around Jigen’s neck. He lay still on the bed, panting with Jigen. The gunman pulled out Lupin and sat back. “Fuck,” he muttered. 

“We just did,” Lupin answered. 

Jigen leaned in and gave Lupin a chaste kiss. He reached up and unbuckled Lupin’s cuffs from his bindings. Lupin wrapped his arms around Jigen’s neck and kissed his cheek. “It was great,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Jigen answered. 

“You love me,” Lupin said.

“Don’t push it.” Jigen pushed Lupin down and then kicked off his slacks and underwear. He adjusted some of the pillows so that he could lie down. Lupin joined him, loosening the cuffs but not removing them. He rested his head against Jigen’s shoulder and chest. 

“You know it’s true,” Lupin whispered. 

Jigen grumbled, “Watch it or you don’t get to suck my dick later.”

“Mean,” Lupin retorted. He sighed and held onto Jigen. Jigen stroked Lupin’s hair and grabbed one of his hands. He stroked his thumb over the back of Lupin’s hand. They breathed silently together; Lupin listened to the beat of Jigen’s heart. He yawned and rubbed his eye. 

“You can rest for a while,” Jigen said, “If you want.”

“Don’t tie me up and leave me here,” Lupin said.

Jigen shook his head and muffled a short laugh. “I won’t,” he answered, “I’ll probably sleep too.”

Lupin nodded against his chest and turned on his side. He slung a leg over Jigen’s hip and leg and held onto Jigen. “So you don’t escape,” he said. 

Jigen flicked Lupin’s ear, but settled in, grabbing the comforter and pulling it up over them. He fell asleep shortly after, Lupin following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there may be a sequel to this or an added chapter - where Lupin gets his reward (by sucking Jigen off) and Fujiko returns for drama and probably more sex. But we shall see.


End file.
